Midoriko High
by Rin Higurashi25
Summary: I'm now adopting Midoriko High. Kagome and her best fried Sango are going to a new school. On their first day they almost die. They meet some interesting characters through out the year. Midoriko high is NOT your average high school. Especially when humans , half demons and demons come into the process. Too lazy to fix up the summary I'll do it soon though.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's P.O.V**:

I poked Sango in the stomach.

"Kagome what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm hungry?" I pouted as we walked to school.

"Ugh your such a child." She rolled her eyes. Me and Sango are gonna be new students at Midoriko High.

"I'm pure retardness." I smiled at her.

"Is that even a word?" She asked staring bluntly at me.

"No I don't think so." I giggled making Sango roll her eyes once more. We continued the rest of the way to school in silence. As we walked through the school parking lot we were almost hit by a car. The boy in the passenger seat came out and held Sango's hand "Would you bear my child?" he asked. Sango slapped and ran away. The black haired boy rubbed his now reddening cheek. Sango's hand print was becoming more and more visible on his cheek by the second. I laughed placing my hand over my mouth trying to suppress my laughter. Once I stopped I said "My name's Kagome and I would NOT like to bear your child by the way." The boy gave me a glare telling me my little joke wasn't funny.

"That was Sango you just hit on. She's a violent one." I told him. The boy nodded and trudged away. In all this the driver of the car that nearly ended my life parked his car and stepped out. The teenage boy had long silver hair and dog ears. Kawaii! I went up and poked his cheek He glared at me through sunglasses.

"You have a very perverted friend." I smiled cheerfully. The boy just ignored me and kept walking. How rude! I walked into the building and went to my locker. Guess who was my locker neighbor. The guy that nearly ended my life and a boy with blue eyes and a high ponytail on his head. Interesting...I poked silver hair again.

"So what's your name?"

"Leave me the fuck alone." He growled barring his fangs at me.

"Okay LMFA for short then. I'll call you that till I know your name. I'm Kagome." I pulled one of his dog ears. LMFA pushed me away.

"Fuck you."

"Meanie."

"His names InuYasha." the boy with a ponytail said slamming his locker shut. He had a wolf tail. Omg what is it with people and animal body parts. Oh wait...how could I forget. Midoriko High is for demons, half demons and humans. Now that I think of it I sensed InuYasha was a half demon and ponytail boy was a full one.

"Ooh InuYasha huh. I like that name." I smiled. InuYasha punched ponytail boy in the stomach and walked down the hallway. I closed his locker for him and skipped down the hallway until I saw Sango.

"Heyo Sango!"

"Hey Kagome have you finally lost some of that energy."

"Yeah a little." I sighed still smiling though. I was so excited to be at a new school I went all crazy. Plus I had some chocolate this morning. But I do love poking people. I linked arms with Sango. As we walked to homeroom she said "I got that pervert as my locker neighbor."

"Wow Sango you must be happy 'bout that." I said sarcastically. Sango rolled her eyes for the third time today and said "Come on let's go."

**Rin's P.O.V**:

Ow! Ow! Ow! Dammit! Ugh why does everything bad happen to me. I dashed into the school building and went to my locker. I put in the combination. Rubbing my ankle. I had just tripped three times and fell into a bush. My locker swung open and I moved frantically.

"Calm down chica." A boy told me as he passed by. I didn't get the time to look at him though. I'm late. I'm late. I ran into my homeroom panting.

"Rin Akashiya your seat is over there." A dull tone said. I dived for the seat. Almost literally. I sighed and sunk down into it. I almost made it. I felt a hand brush my hair. I turned to see a boy with pale skin, a cold expression, silver hair and golden eyes. He gently pulled a branch out of my black hair. I blushed in embarrassment as he lay it on my desk. How in hell did that get in there. Oh yeah I fell into a bush...oops. I combed my fingers in my hair to make sure there weren't any leaves or something left.

"Not a great impression for your first day huh. Mine was embarrassing too don't worry." A girl smiled to at me. She had dark chocolate brown eyes and long raven black hair. Her skin was even paler then the boy that sat next to me.

"Hey..I'm.."

"Rin I know. The teacher was complaining about how late you were."

"Oh." My face flushed with embarrassment again

"I'm Kikyo." She put out her hand and I took it and we shook hands.

* * *

**Sango's P.O.V**:

Why why why!? Miroku the pervert had to have every damn class with me. God is this punishment for leaving Kohaku in a grocery store once. It was only once. I said I was sorry. I went back for him and he's safe at school now. I made sure Kilala dropped him off. Hopefully she did. That's not the point. You don't have to punish me like this. Come on. I thought this morning when he asked if I could bear his child was enough. Please I'M BEGGING you stop this suffering and change my schedule.

After my little prayer I sat down with Kagome at lunch. Kagome slurped her ramen happily humming a tune she most likely was making up as she went along. I bit into my sandwich. From the corner of my eye I could see InuYasha also slurping ramen happily. Looks like Kagome and him aren't that different after all. Then Miroku sat down across from InuYasha and I turned my gaze back to the humming Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something. But something must have caught here eye. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"What's wrong Kagome?" I asked turning and looking at the lunch ladies serving more kids.

"No Sango look." She reached over the table and put her hands around my face and forced my head to turn. I was now looking at two girls. One with long straight black hair that was in laughter. The one sitting across from her had the same black hair that was a bit shorter and slightly curled. She was giggling and ready to take another spoonful of food.

"Don't you recognize." Kagome hissed in my ear.

"Recognize...which one." Then the pale girl stopped laughing and opened her eyes. I let out a gasp.

"It's just got to be her." Kagome whispered. That girl did seem familiar. But could it really be her? Kagome got back in her seat. I turned around and went back to my sandwich.

"Ooh mom packed chocolate." Kagome rubbed her hands together smiling delightfully. I snatched the chocolate bar away.

InuYasha's P.O.V:

Sometimes I wish I didn't have such good hearing.

"No no Sango give it back you meanie." Kagome whined from across the DAMN cafeteria.

"Omg did you see what he did at gym." Ayame giggled at another table.

"Yeah how embarrassing." Yuka giggled along with her.

Then Kagome again "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I want my chocolate." I turned to glare at her. She was begging Sango on her knees and sobbing for the chocolate bar. Sango put it out of her reach and slapped Kagome's hand away when she reached up for it. How retarded was that girl? But at the same time it was funny and cute.

"Omg I nearly died today. I swear that tree was vicious." Eri said.

"Wow your soo stupid." Ayumi told her in a bored tone.

"InuYasha will you stop listening to other people's conversations and start listening to me." Miroku waved a hand in my face.

"Nah I don't wanna hear your perverted thoughts." I shoveled some more ramen into my mouth ignoring Miroku.

"Yay chocolate bar. I knew it was meant to be!" Kagome cheered and happily munched on her chocolate. Sango sighed heavily

**Kikyo's P.O.V**:

"And then...I fell into a bush." Rin finished explaining why she was late to class.

"When I first came to this school a month ago I pissed off the little toad demon Jaken." I whispered leaning over the table

"How?" Rin asked

"I accidently stepped on him." I said containing a giggle. Rin did the same then asked "What else happened."

"At lunch...I accidently pissed off Ayame the bitch. So there...was a food fight. I ended up falling face first into a trash can and had detention for a full week."

"Yeah your first day was **way **worse than mine." I could see the sparkle of laughter in Rin's eyes. I turned warily in my seat. For a small second I felt like someone was watching me. My eyes skimmed the cafeteria and I had to stop myself from gasping. One table had two girls sitting there. I swear I knew them.

"Kykio what's wrong." Rin asked tilting her head curios. I turned back to her and smiled saying "Oh nothing."

* * *

**Still Kikyo's P.O.V**:

Man I hate...what was this again? Oh yeah math. It was my worse subject. It didn't help that Naraku the biggest asshole in school sat next to me. Ugh I hated that guy. Him and his stupid beady blood red eyes, pale creepy hands and for some reason long curly girl hair. (Just saying.) But something actually interesting happened. I was doodling on the worksheet when Mr. Onigumo said "Bankotsu it's so good to see your attending class today." The boy had tan skin, cerulean eyes and black hair that was twisted into a long braid. The class whispered. But I just went back to my doodles.

"I wish I came at a different time. I hate math." Bankotsu sighed and took the empty chair next to **ME! **Though I just glanced up at him and made sure he was unable to see my drawings.

**Bankotsu P.O.V**:

Grr! Did I seriously have to come during my math class. The pale girl who sat next to me scooted her paper away. Was she afraid I was gonna cheat or something? I didn't want any part in this class.

"Kykio if you are drawing in my class again I **will **give you detention." Onigumo said. The girl lifted her head giving Onigumo a dirty look. She stuck out her tongue out and stuck up the middle finger then said "STFU! No one listens to you anyway."

"You just got dissed by your student." I laughed. Onigumo grew pale and angry. Kykio went back to her drawing. Then she put her hand in her sweater and pulled out a box of colored pencils. Damn! Wasn't her attitude enough to carry? Kykio gracefully twirled a red colored pencil in her pale finger tips.

"Kykio detention. I told you this is math class not art class." Onigumo turned from the smart board.

"Ass hole." Kykio whispered as the detention slip was passed to her. I'm definitely glad I came to class. This sassy chick made math class interesting. Kykio grabbed the slip and ripped it into bits.

"Would you like a week of detention." Onigumo was up in her face now.

"Hit me with your best shot." Kykio smirked. Onigumo walked back to the smart board pointing to the door he yelled "**OUT!**"

"Thank you!" She picked up her things and ran out of the room. Her midnight black hair dramatically flying behind here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Ughhh! I hate Um... like every class I have. It was even worse since Kaede made InuYasha sit right next to me. WHY? I started to draw a bow and arrow when InuYasha taped my shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled not in the mood to talk to him

"Um well lets see sadly Kadee gave us a project and sadly were partners" He said.

Why Kadee must you put me with this this Inu- thing. I thought having Sota as my little brother was punishment.

"Um hey InuYasha what's the project, I wasn't listening?" I whispered.

" Typical female, they never listen and their weak" He grumbled

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I jumped up and screamed

"I SAID..." InuYasha started but I slapped him across the face. I then gathered my books and walked out of the room very mad. Seven kids backed into their lockers as I passed because I had a " Talk to me and I'll kill you" look on my face. Sango then came out of English class smiling and I grabbed her arm as she said hello and dragged her to my locker and I opened it up threw my books in and grabbed my lunch. I walked to Sango's locker she did the same.

"Okay what the hell is wrong usually your bouncing off the walls?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"That stupid InuYasha said females never listen _and_ their weak so I..." I stopped 'cause Sango grabbed my arm and dragged me back to my locker where InuYasha and that pervert Miroku were talking she walked up to InuYasha and slapped him.

"How dare _YOU_ call females weak why I have half the-" I cut Sango off by covering her mouth and dragging her to lunch.

* * *

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

Okay that was an interesting. I walked into the lunch room only to see Kagome running away crying I started to turn around only to hear something umplesent.

"Kag wait... Now look what you did Inu- whatever ya made her cry" Sango yelled very loud. My poor ears. I moaned as I walked up to the lunch line.

* * *

**Kikyo's P.O.V**:

"I don't want to eat this crap." I complained to the lunch lady. I just had to forget my lunch. Now I was stuck eating this school shit.

"Nobody wants to eat it." A grumpy male voice muttered.

"Whatever." I mumbled and turned around. But since I decided not to pay attention I bumped into someone and fell.

"Ow." I moaned as I sat up

"Would you mine getting THE HELL OFF ME!" an angry boy voice growled

"Whoops sorry." I laughed nervously as I realized I was sitting on top of silver haired boy.

"Hurry up will ya."

"I'm going I'm going." I waved my hands in defense and stood up. I reached out my hand to the (rude) silver haired boy and surprisingly he took it.

"You're heavy."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Well...doggie eared boy you just proved that you can't pick up a girl."

"Let's test that." He growled

"What do you mean test...hey put me down." I demanded as the silver haired boy held me in his arms bridal style. The boy rolled his eyes. "I said put me down."

"Shut up."

"Hey! I'll slap you."

"Yeah yeah."

"I'll have you know that I can...I can...uh...bonk you on the head."

"Is that all you could come up with."

"Uh...yeah well whatever."

"Man your weird."

"I am...hey!"

The silver haired boy chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me you stupid dog eared boy."

"Will you stop calling me that. My names InuYasha."

"Well then InuYasha PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled into his dog ear

"Ow! Damn you." he yelled reaching one hand to touch his ear. Yet through all that he still didn't drop me. Can you believe it.

"That's what you get." I teased

He rolled his eyes and said "You stupid bitch."

"I am not a bitch you're just a really big asshole."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I'm resisting sinking my claws into you. Just letting you know." He growled with a twitching eye

"You meanie."

"You stupid bitch."

"My name is Kikyo okay and if you call me anything else I WILL FUCKING HURT YOU!"

"Yeah with what."

"Uh...a gun...a arrow...a sword...maybe a pineapple. I don't know.'"

"A Pineapple you sure you okay."

"I am absolutely fine. You're the one who's still holding me."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"How the HELL do you forget that?" I nearly yelled he shrugged as he put me down.

"Well bye InuYasha catch you later." I said as I ran to my table with empty hands. Man I must have dropped when I bumped into InuYasha. Aw man. I sat down next to Rin letting out a heavy sigh. "What took you so long?" She asked once I sat down

"I made a...uh...new acquaintance who made me forget my lunch." I answered

"Ha ha idiot."

"Says the girl who fell in a bush."

"Touche."

"Yeah anyways I'll just steal your food."

"Excuse me."

"You're excused." I smiled

"Kikyo just get you own damn lunch."

"No money." I said as I took half of Rin's peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey return that." Rin demanded

"No can do." I said stuffing it into my mouth

"Never mind it's all yours." Rin said turning back to her lunch. I smiled brightly.

"Hey look it's that Ban...Ban...Banko...Bankot...Bankotsu that's it." Rin said pointing

"You seriously couldn't say his name."

"Leave me alone." Rin huffed "I didn't forget my lunch."

"You got me this time Rin. But next time I'll get you good." I said then turned to Bankotsu "Hey kid come over here I think my friends interested in you!" I called

"What!? No I'm not." Rin said turning from Bankotsu to me. Bankotsu was walking over.

"Heh heh heh." I smirked "I win this round."

"You jerk. Kikyo how could you do this to your friend."

"Eh I dunno I guess because it's funny to see you so embarrassed. Especially since I think the whole cafeteria heard me."

"Oh my gosh. Kikyo you're DEAD MEAT." She hissed

"Man if you keep talking like that you'll scare your crush away." I teased. Bankotsu finally reached the table at this point.

"HE'S NOT MY CRUSH!" Rin roared

"She's so lying." I whispered to Bankotsu.

"Aren't you the chick who stuck up her middle finger in math class and almost blew up the science room?" He asked

"Yep that's me Kikyo Higurashi." I beamed

"Yeah why did you mix up those two chemicals when you were specifically told not to?" He asked

"Uh cause...I just wanted to see what would happen okay."

"Idiot." Rin muttered

"Hey your crush is here you should act nice to your best friend who's backing you up."

"Oh my gosh. Kikyo he's not my crush and what kind of friend steal food."

"Me obviously." I said

"Didn't you also step on Jaken?"

"Yeah did you see that it was so funny." I laughed

"Yeah you've got some attitude."

"Um hello I'm here you know." Rin said

"Oooh is that jealousy I hear." I teased

"Ugh." Rin rolled her eyes

"WOW you really do like him." I smiled

"No I do not."

"Fine fine whatever." I said and turned back to Bankotsu "She's so in love with you." I laughed

"Hey stop it." Rin muttered

"Whatever anyway Bankotsu you better get used to that and me always getting detentions."

"I can see that."

"Yeah anyway also make sure you don't get on Sesshomaru's bad side he's a real meanie."

"Who's Sesshomaru? Why didn't you warn me about him."

"He's the guy who took the branch out of your hair so he obviously likes you. It'll be a shame when he finds out that your in love with Bankotsu."

"I'm not in love with Bankotsu. Bankotsu don't you wanna say something about this?"

"Rin I'm sorry I don't feel the same way." Bankotsu teased

"Hey stop it both of you." Rin said

Me and Bankotsu smirked at each other. The smirk became a laugh and we started hugging each other since we laughed so hard.

"Yet I'm the one who's supposedly in love with him." Rin said and me and Bankotsu laughed more.

"Stop make it stop." I laughed

"Oh my god you two are such idiots."

"Ha ha ha...Rin...stop...Ha ha ha!" Me and Bankotsu laughed harder.

"Bankotsu say it again." I told him

"Okay." He nodded then put on a serious face "Rin I really don't feel the same way." Then he added "You should find a better guy."

Rin growled "You two are so annoying." Me and Bankotsu bust out laughing.

"Hey now you're free for Sesshomaru."

"I don't know the guy. Seriously Kikyo. Why don't YOU date Sesshomaru or Bankotsu." Rin smirked when she saw I was tongue tied.

"Oh please I wouldn't back stab my best friend and date her crush plus Sesshomaru likes YOU not me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yeah huh he does."

"Prove it."

"He took a twig out of your hair. The guy doesn't make any contact with anyone. He loves you."

Rin rolled her eyes at me then gasped.

"What is it?" Me and Bankotsu asked in unison

"Lunch is over. Run let's go go." Rin said and I realized the room was empty and lunch really was over. Me and Bankotsu ran after Rin. Damn we were late.


End file.
